Do you want to know a secret?
by The5thBeatle5
Summary: A dance. Ha. Shadow, the ultimate life form, dancing? The thought is laughable. But Maria wants him to go. Shadmaria, songfic.


Shadow snickered as he saw the poster on the wall.

**Strawberry Fields Dance in Sector 1 Room 9 this Wednesday 9:00 ET Earth Time**

_hat kind of fools do they expect to look like dancing?_

"Hi, Shadow."

The voice made Shadow turn his head, almost automatically. "Maria!"

The blonde haired blue eyed girl smiled as she walked to the poster Shadow was posted at. "Are you going to the dance, Shadow?"

Shadow closed his eyes, turning his head back. "Dancing doesn't interest me."

"Aw, come on, Shadow, dancing can be fun! Grandfather has talked of sending a group called The Quarrymen to preform at the dance. Word has it, they're really good."

Shadow opened his eyes, and turned his body to Maria. "The entire act of shifting one's body to music seems pointless. No benefit for Proffesor Robotnik can come of it."

"Shadow, this dance isn't for science, it's to celebrate how far Grandfather's scientists have come in their research." Maria seemed to be defensive of this dance. Shadow couldn't see a point. Honestly, Maria has heard popular Earth music while wandering around the Space Colony ARK. She doesn't know if she likes it or not, but a dance seemed like a great idea.

Shadow snickered once again. "I'll see if I stop by."

"I'd like it if you came," Maria said. This made Shadow feel good inside, because he secretly...

_No, this couldn't be...she's far too young._ _She is merely human, I am an ultimate warrior...our relationship couldn't have come to this, could it?_

"Come on, Shadow, Grandfather wants us to report back to Sector 9 before 10:00 Earth Time." Maria said, interepting Shadow's thoughts.

Maria grabbed Shadow's hand, and guided him down the aisle, as they went off to Sector 9.

**Wednesday 9:47 ET Earth Time**

Space. Peacful space. The big blue panet. _Maria has always wanted to visit that one, _Shadow thought. Staring into space would get boring for most, but for some, like Shadow, it was calming. At least, it usually was.

_They had to do the dance in the room next to the only empty observation deck. _Shadow thought. The dance would be winding down soon. But still, the vibrations and noise from the next room bothered Shadow.

Suddenly, Shadow thought of Maria. A girl of only 12, no one to dance with, as the scientists were older, and dancing with each other, and Professor Robotnik was sleeping in his apartment on Sector 9, far from the dance. _Maria...could this be the way I truly feel about her? _Shadow tried to protest his thoughts, nay his feelings. Finally, Shadow swallowed his pride, and decided to go to the dance.

As he approched the next door, the loud music and vibrations from the dancers were getting louder. He finally enter Room 9, to find a room with dim lights, many scientist in formal clothing, a stage, which contained 4 young British men, each playing a different instrument. The left handed bass player was at the front microphone, as the band was about to finish their song. The bass player's voice sounded angelic, as he sang the lyrics with a dreamy look on his face.

"And I'll send all my loving, to you." The band finished the song. The crowd turned to the stage and gave faithful applause. The bass player/singer began to speak.

"Thank you, thank you. Now this next song is a bit faster, but still a rockin hit. Or, at least at will be." He chuckled, and turned to the band, shouting '1,2,3,4!"

The band began to play, as the bass player turned back to the mic. The bass player did not sound angelic this time, however more raw, raunchy and exciting. As this happened, Shadow noticed Maria across the floor.

"Well, she was just 17.

Yeah, you know what I mean.

And the way she looked, was way beyond compare.

So How could I dance with another-oohhh-when I saw her standing there?"

Maria looked back at Shadow, and blushed.

"Now, she looked at me.

And I, I could see.

That before too long, I'd fall in love with her.

She wouldn't dance with another-woah-when I saw her standing there."

Shadow quickley made up his mind. He walked across the floor to Maria, grabbed her hand, and began to dance.

"Well, my heart went boom,

when I crossed that room.

And I held her hand in mine.

Oh, we danced through the night,"

Shadow held Maria closer to him.

"And we held each other tight,"

Maria slightly blushed, as Shadow twirled her to the music.

"And before too long, well I fell in love with her.

Now, I'll never dance with another-woah-since I saw her standing there."

The bass player/singer let out a yell, as the guitarist played a rocking solo. Shadow and Maria did the stroll, grabbed each other's hands, and kicked in diagonal, parralell postions. Maria let go, and skipped to behind Shadow's back, where she jumped on his back while Shadow held her ancles behind him, her hands on his shoulders. Maria got down, faced Shadow, and the duo finished their dance solo off with a nice hand-jive. The guitar solo was reaching an end, and the two noticed a crowd of dancers around them, meaning they had become to center of attention. The crowd cheered when the duo finished. Shadow turned to the stage, and noticed the bass player at the mic was looking at him. The bass player gave Shadow a wink, and continued to sing.

"Well, my heart went boom,

when I crossed that room.

And I held her hand in mine.

Oh, we danced through the night,

And we held each other tight,

And before too long, well I fell in love with her.

Now, I'll never dance with another-woah-since I saw her standing there."

The bass player repeated the final phrase 3 times, and the band concluded the song. Among the crowd was thunderous applause, both for the band, and the dancing team of Shadow and Maria. "I never knew you could dance, Shadow!" Maria said excitedly.

"Me either." Shadow said. His tone convinced Maria that he was having a good time."Maria, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Shadow?"

"My feelings for-"

The bass player spoke again, cutting Shadow off.

"Now, we'd like to finish things off tonight with a slow one." The bass player backed away from the mic,and whispered to the guitarist. The guitarist nodded, grinning, and approched the mic. He took a strum on his guitar, and began to sing, his voice like an angel.

"You'll never know how much I really love you.

You'll never know how much I really care."

Shadow tried to finish his statement, but Maria placed a finger on his lips. Shadow understood her message, and placed one hand on her waist, one in her hand.

"Listen,

Do you want to know a secret?

Do you promise not to tell?

Woah-oh-oh"

Shadow and Maria were now gently swaying to the music.

"Closer,

Let me whisper in your ear.

Say the words you long to hear,"

Shadow mouthed the next words as the guitarist sang them.

"I'm in love with you."

Maria slightly blushed, and then gazed into Shadow's eyes.

The guitarist repeated the verse, this time with the bass player and the other guitarist adding "Doo-wah-ooh"s. Maria and Shadow still swayed to the music, gazing into each other's eyes lovingly. At the end of the verse, Shadow twirled Maria. The band picked up the beat ever so slightly, as the guitarist sang.

"I've known a secret for a week or two.

Nobody knows, just we two."

The guitarist repeated the first and only verse yet again, and Shadow pulled Maria closer to him, still gazing into her eyes in love.

The band finished the song. The crowd, except for Shadow and Maria, turned and applauded. Shadow and Maria stood there, no longer dancing, but looking into one other's eyes still. The band took a simultanious bow, as the lights rose. The crowd of scientists left the room, returning to their quarters, as the dance was over.

Shadow and Maria still stood in the center of the room. Shadow gently kissed Maria's cheek, and whispered "I love you."

"I love you too." Maria whispered. Shadow then gently kissed Maria's lips. As they parted, Shadow asked Maria if he could return her to her apartment. Maria nodded, and the two left the room.

As they approached Maria's room, Shadow kissed her lips yet again, whispering "I love you. Good night"

Maria whispered "Good night, Shadow. I love you too." Then, Maria stepped into her room, smiling at Shadow. Her door closed, and Shadow returned to his quarters.

As he lay down on his small bed, he simply thought of the dance, mostly Maria. He thought about Maria until he gently drifted to sleep, were she was awaiting him in his dreams.

**THE END**

**I hope you guys like it. If you don't mind, please review.**

**Disclaimer: **Incase you didn't realize it, The Quarrymen (the band at the dance) was obviously based on The Beatles in their early years. The songs "All My Loving", "I Saw Her Standing There", and "Do You Want To Know A Secret?" are all **Lennon/McCartney **compostitons, which I do not own. Shadow, Maria, and Professor Robotnik are characters which belong to **SEGA.**


End file.
